


Scarification By Fire

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Gotham, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, This poor girl, bridgit deserves better, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Bridgit Pike hates her brothers
Relationships: Bridget Pike & Hugo Strange, Bridgit Pike & Cale Pike, Bridgit Pike & Evan Pike, Bridgit Pike & Joe Pike
Series: February Fast Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 1





	Scarification By Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StephCassShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/gifts).



Bridgit Pike hates her brothers

They torment her

They abuse her

She is their servant

Just because her mother was a whore

It's not her fault she isn't their father's

Bridgit seethes silently

And then she gets burned

Her leg aches and chafes against the cloth

It's blistering and smells awful

But Bridgit can't do anything for it

Her brothers chain her up

They throw tiny bombs at her

She flinches and cries

They laugh and threaten

She has had enough

When she is released

She burns them alive

It is justice for little Bridgit Pike

An abused child who is no more than twelve

When she kills for the first time

Her hands only get more burned and bloody from there

A cop shoots her

Her humanity dies with the bullet

Her suit she made

It is supposed to be impervious to fire

Bridgit hates the flames

But the suit burns anyway

Bridgit is wearing it

She is a bonfire

Screaming for help

She is in pain

She gets no help

She nearly dies

The strange man saves her

He says she is a goddess

A goddess of fire

She believes it

She is not Bridgit Pike anymore

She is Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Bridgit Pike is one of my favorite characters from Gotham and I'm really sad DC never did anything with her in the comics. Gotham s5 should have wrapped her story up. I wanna give her a hug


End file.
